Mixed drabbles
by Dragongirl345
Summary: Slash drabbles or fics. Now, Seth/Randy. Ratings from K to M, if wanted! Please read and review!
1. TysonBrock

Stare

Alright, a very mini drabble. I recently discovered this pairing of Tyson Kidd and Brock Lesnar. To be honest, I think it's really good. So, you might like this, you might not. I still like reviews! If anyone wants, I can try to do a mini drabble or a long one for them. Just send me a message of what pairing you want. Mostly slash welcomed. No Oc's, though.

* * *

When he first saw Brock Lesnar, Tyson could say he was surprised. And a bit in awe. The man was something less. He was tall.. muscular.. handsome. Very handsome. Tyson knew he was attracted to men. Natalya made it very clear with her saying of "Aliens could spot it from space!" Ah, the Hart family. So lovingly blunt. Feh.

So, Tyson looked at the man. Standing there followed by the glorified mouthpiece known as Paul Heyman. God, that guy made even Tyson's skin crawl.

"You know, you're looking at him." Justin commented, sitting beside his tag team partner. The south African had to grin as Tyson's cheeks warmed with color. Ooh. Like a little school boy with a crush. "Well, you are." He pointed out. There was no denying it.

"I am not." Tyson mumbled in defense. "I was looking at the soda machine." Right, that. The one beside Brock.

"There's no soda machine near his crotch."

The color darkened. "Shuddup."


	2. JayEvanChris

JayEvanChris

Okay! I know I've accepted requests from other people and I yay for them! But, this is a thing I wrote a while ago and I thought I might throw it out there for fun. So, it's basically Christian, Evan Bourne and Chris Jericho, with an appearance from Adam (Edge), for fun. Slash. Enjoy! Also, if anyone sees a connection, I did take the nickname Daddy for Jay in this fic from another fic. Just wanted to say, so no hard feelings to anyone.

* * *

"D-Daddy! F.. P-p-please.." Jay grinned as the little brunette underneath him whimpered. Oh, so sweetly. "You like that, puppy.." He whispered, grunting as Chris nibbled at his shoulder. "Like how Daddy fucks that little ass.."

"Y-Yes.." Evan closed his eyes, a pink flush staining his face. His hands dug into Jay's shoulders, hips arching as the blonde pounded inside of his ass, harder. Behind them, Chris dragged his lips over Jay's bare back, licking at the tanned skin, hungrily.

Jay was in heaven.. His beautiful little brunette Puppy.. and his Prissy Diva with an amazing mouth, Chris.. "Fuck, yeah.. Fuck me, Chris.." He growled the order. Chris grinned, his hands moving to tug on Jay's hips. "Just you wait, baby.."

Knock, knock. Knock.

Chris growled softly, angrily. The HELL. Jay smiled a bit, leaning back and kissing Chris's cheek. "C'mon, baby.. Ignore it.. and fuck me, hard.." He ordered. Gladly.

"Jay? Jay?" Knock, knock. Crap.

Great. Now, it was going to end. Standing at the door would be Adam fucking Copeland. Jay shifted, beginning to try and move away. Evan whimpered, wrapping his arms tight around Jay's neck, while Chris began to push against his ass to slide in. "Guys.. ooh.. just let me.."

"No." Evan shook his head. "Don't stop.."

"Guys, it's just Adam.."

"Just Adam." Chris repeated in a grunt. "Fuck no.. Now, stay the fuck still.." He hissed, gasping as Jay reached back and grabbed a tight hold of his spikes, jerking his head a bit. "Aah.."

"GET. OFF." Jay barked the order. Chris slowly released his hips, pulling out of Jay's ass and moving to the side a bit. Now, Jay leaned down and nuzzled his lips softly to Evan's cheeks. "I'll be back in just a minute." He cooed. Evan.. pouted his lips, slowly releasing Jay. His hips arched a bit as the blonde pulled out of him.

Jay climbed off of the bed, grabbing his boxers and sliding them on. Chris scooted up a bit, taking the blanket and laying it over Evan's waist to cover him up.

Jay opened the door, looking out at his best friend. "Hey, what's up, Adds?" He asked, curiously. The older blonde was dressed in a pair of pajama pants, covered with little red frogs and a loose white t-shirt, his feet bare.

Adam shrugged a bit. "I can't sleep. Can I stay in here with you?" He asked, looking at the slightly shorter blonde.

"Well, no.. Adds, I mean.. Chris, Puppy and me are trying to have some fun, tonight.." Jay stopped, looking at the very pifitful eyes of his best friend. Adam looked up at Jay, with his hazel eyes. "Please?"

Oh, god. Jay knew he was going to give in.. He always gave in when it concerned Adam. "Sure, come on in." He nodded his head, stepping aside to let Adam enter. Adam grinned, leaning over and kissing Jay's cheek, warmly. "Love you, Jay-Jay."

"Gee, how did I know that was going to happen?" Chris whispered in Evan's ear, sarcastically. Gee, because it always happened!

Whenever Adam couldn't sleep and that was VERY often, he always came crying to Jay for a spot to sleep. Apparently, he slept better if someone was beside him. Always JAY.

"Diva, Bourne." Adam smirked a bit, looking at the two in the bed. He walked over to the other bed in the room, climbing in and underneath the sheets and blankets. Jay smiled a bit, climbing in beside his best friend and laying down.

Adam moved a bit, settling with his arm over Jay's waist and his head laid on the pillow. Jay smiled a bit. He moved a hand, gently running a hand over his friend's blonde hair. "Night Adds."

"Night, Jay-Jay."

Within just a few minutes, Adam was fast asleep, his head slightly pressing now on Jay's chest. Chris and Evan frowned. Every flipping time.. They had to share their Daddy with that big, blonde bimbo.

Jay looked over at the two of them. "I'm sorry, guys. You two continue. Go ahead." He didn't mind, really.

"No offense, Jay. But the moment is over." Chris kicked off the sheets and grabbed his own boxers from the floor. He handed Evan his shorts, the two of them getting dressed again. "It always is when HE comes over."

Jay frowned a bit. "What the hell does that mean?" He demanded. It didn't matter if they shouted or not, once Adam was asleep, he was dead to the world.

"It means." And now Chris smiled sarcastically. "Is every time that idiot comes over and begs you for attention, you drop everything, sometimes Puppy, and go to him."

"Do you think so, Puppy?" Jay looked over at the little brunette. Evan swallowed. Well.. He slowly nodded. "You do, Daddy.. Like he comes before us." He murmured, softly.

Jay sighed, rolling his eyes a bit. He shook his head a bit. "Guys, look. I love you both.. and Adam, yeah, he's my best friend." He shifted a bit, gently brushing his fingers through Adam's soft hair. The blonde continued to slumber on, peacefully. "But, it's not always.. he just needs someone."

"Yeah, well. We're trying of sharing you." Chris sat down on the couch in the room, crossing his arms. "Tell him to find someone else to play with. Like a girlfriend or a puppy."

Jay looked down at his sleeping best friend, sighing quietly. Well, yeah.. Adam did always come to him when he couldn't sleep. Like he was the guy's big teddy bear. "Look, guys.. how about this. I'll talk to him in the morning. Let's just relax and go to bed, alright."

"Alright, Daddy.." Evan nodded. He leaned over, softly kissing Jay's cheek. He squeaked lightly as the blonde's hand grabbed his rear end and squeezed it. "Night, Puppy." Jay purred lightly.


	3. JohnSeth

**John Cena/Seth Rollins**

This was the request for RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21. My first request and it made me happy! So, everyone enjoy. I do not own anyone in this story, nor the idea. I just wrote it. But still. Enjoy!

* * *

Seth felt absolutely horrible. Yes, even he was capable of feeling horrible. After what had happened on Raw.. Attacking anyone else was fine, no problem. To attack John, he felt horrible.. He hadn't wanted to attack his own boyfriend, but he had to do what he had too. Once the show ended, Seth said goodnight and goodbye to Dean and Roman, taking off quickly in search of the Cenation leader.

A quick peek into the locker room and he smiled, when he realized it was only John in there. The raven/blonde pulled back his loose hair into a ponytail, before he stepped into the room. "John?" He asked quietly.

The older man turned around and looked at him. A slight smile came to the face, hinting at dimples that made Seth's stomach do sudden twists and flip flops. "Hey. Done with your clique?" He asked, teasingly.

Seth rolled his eyes, that excitement disappearing. "Wish you'd quit calling them that. It's not a clique. We're the Shield, Johnny." His annoyance disappeared as he walked forward, closer to the man. "How're you feeling?" He asked.

John raised a hand, rubbing at the back of his neck. How did he feel? Sore, wiped out. The usual after a long night. And a match. And an attack. "If I said fine, would you believe me?"

"No, I'd think you full of shit." Ever so blunt. John smiled. "Babe, I'm fine. I'm just sore." He reached over, lightly threading his fingers through Seth's tangled hair. He tugged, bringing him over for a kiss.

Seth tilted his head up, letting John kiss his lips. He moved his arm up, looping it around the older man's neck to bring him down closer. John's other hand lightly brushed over his back, pressing onto his lower back.

When Seth's other hand brushed the brunette's lower back, John hissed softly at the touch. Immediately, Seth broke away. "You're bruised, aren't you?" This was a demand to know, not a request.

Oh, geez. John looked down at the slightly shorter man. "I'm fine. Yeah, I'm a little sore." He admitted. "But, nothing I can't handle. Let's just get back to the hotel." That way they could rest.. relax, together. Something like that.." Just to get the two of them relaxed. Seth.. finally gave in. He nodded his head. "Alright, fine.."

At their hotel, Seth's mood was still soured. He felt awful for attacking his boyfriend like that. He was sitting on the bed in their room, absently clicking through the TV channels. There was absolutely nothing on TV at nearly midnight, so that was a bust. He was waiting for John to get out of the shower.

Finally the door to the bathroom opened, letting out a bit of steam. Seth noticed that and he smiled. John loved hot showers, saying it took the ache right out of his sore muscles. The older man walked out of the shower, barefoot and with just a towel hanging off his hips. "Much better."

"Jeez, could you look more like a steamed lobster?" The raven/blonde smirked at his lover, shifting and tossing the remote aside as he laid down. The smirk faded a bit. "How are you feeling? Any better?"

"Seth, I feel fine." John wasn't sure how many more times he had to tell him. The brunette walked forward and climbed onto the bed, moving as Seth shifted to lay on his stomach now. John reached over, gently rubbing his strong hand over the raven/blonde's shoulder. Feeling the high tension.. "Baby, you gotta relax.." He whispered.

Seth moved his head and buried his face into the pillows. Hotel pillows always sucked. They were to starchy and annoying. "I can't.. it's different when we have to attack every other jackass on the roster. With you, it's horrible." He mumbled into the pillow. What a way for his guilt to kick in. He felt the bed shift and settle again as John moved over him.

The strong hands pressed onto his back, lightly rubbing. Gently. Firmly. "John.." Seth groaned softly, his eyes slipping closed as the touch continued. "What.. are you.. doin'.."

"Trying to make you relax." John smiled as he answered. "You're tense. And you definitely need to calm down." He continued to rub, lightly digging his palms in to ease the tension. It seemed to be working, as Seth let his head lower to the pillow, his eyes remaining closed.

Seth kept his eyes closed, breathing in and out slowly. "Mm.." As he shifted a bit, he felt something pressing against his ass, through his sweatpants. "Johnny.. something's poking me.." And he knew exactly what it was.

John grinned a bit. "Well.. It is just coming out to say hello." He teased lightly. He leaned down over his lover, brushing his lips over the back of Seth's neck, softly. "Mm.." He felt the raven/blonde sigh underneath him. "You enjoying it, baby?"

"Oh, you know it.." Seth murmured. He wiggled a bit and managed to turn himself over, looking up at the brunette above him. "Mm.. Johnny.."

John leaned down. He lightly brushed his lips over Seth's, feeling the younger man respond, kissing back. Seth moved his hands up, lightly brushing his fingers over John's muscled stomach. Tracing the lines, edges.. So strong.. His fingers moved higher, lightly brushing over his nipples.

"Fuck.." John groaned softly. Felt nice.. He moved away from the lips, trailing a soft kiss over Seth's cheek, moving down the blonde/raven's face and down to his neck. Once there, he began to lightly kiss and nibble at the soft skin. Seth moaned softly, tilting his head off to the side to give his lover more room. Starting up mark up his neck with bites..

Wiggling against each other loosened the towel and Seth grabbed the white fabric to pull it away. Much better.. John moved, taking hold of Seth's loose t-shirt and tugging to get it off. "Mm.. we gotta get these pants off, sweetheart.." John whispered.

The younger man grinned. Wickedly. "Well, c'mon then, old man. Take them off me.." He taunted, leaning back. He never thought of John as old, but it helped to tease. Made John even hotter for him, it seemed. Seth was rather delighted to see Cena's eyes darken. With anger, lust.. perfect.

Little bitch.. John glared down at him, his hands working their way down the younger man's chest. Seth hissed as his nipples were touched, pinched. "Ooh.. John.." From his nipples, the short nails lightly scratched over Seth's stomach. From what earlier of them could tell, it was going to be a rather long.. hot night..

* * *

After the love making.. yes, it was love making. Or close to it. The two of them cared about each other.. After it was over, sweat covered, tangled limbs bodies laid beside one and other. Seth shifted a bit, his blonde/raven hair sprawled messily over his face. Lazily, he whapped at John's arm. "You bitch.."

The older man opened one eye, his arm resting over his own chest. "Mm? What'd I do?" He asked, re-closing that eye.

"Now, I'm sore!" When John had the nerve to laugh, Seth smacked him again.

* * *

Alright! That was the request. Not my most fantastic work, but I did it! So.. yeah! And once more, I would like to take requests, and once in a while, I'll throw in something that was written maybe months ago. Remember, slash pairings! Can be small and fluffy or rated M. Next up, another BrockTyson!


	4. TysonBrock 2

**BrockTyson**

Fourth chapter up. This one is for AngelEyes2012 and she requested a BrockTyson. Which is pretty awesome, but I wrote it and I hope they like it. Song-fic, kinda. Own no one, not the idea. Someone else just asked me to do it.

* * *

"You're just leaving? So, you won and you're leaving?" Tyson demanded. There was hurt in his voice. That much was clear and Brock heard it. The larger man continued to pack things up in his suitcase, sitting it on the bench. He could see the eyes on his back. Waiting for an answer. "I'm leaving." He said, finally.

Tyson felt.. an ache in his chest. His heart was hurting at those words. "You're leaving." He repeated, crossing his arms over his chest. He dug his nails into his arms, the slight pain helping to keep him on his feet. He felt like he was going to collapse.

"I'm leaving." Brock repeated. He was starting to get annoyed by the constant repeat question. He turned around to face the smaller man. "What part of that isn't getting through to you?" He glared at Tyson and was just slightly amused when the younger man didn't even back down. "Well?"

Tyson glared at him in return, angrily. "The part I'm missing is when you suddenly show up at the WWE again, and now you're just leaving? Thank you for the notice." He snipped. Brock frowned now, scowled darkly was more like it. "Don't cut an attitude with me, _Theodore_." He warned. If anything, Tyson's face darkened at the words.

"Do NOT call me that, EDWARD." Tyson rose his voice with the insult. He knew how much Brock hated.. hated his middle name of all things. "You're the one wh.. who.. you're the jackass who suddenly reappears, gets a couple wins over Triple H and suddenly, oh, I'm gonna swagger away!" He out right mocked the older man, uncrossing his arms to jab at Brock's muscled torso.

Brock moved his own arm, pushing at Tyson's skinny hand. "Don't poke me." Another jab to the chest, and another. "I said don't poke me!" He barked loudly. Tyson was slightly taken back by the loud snap, but he didn't leave the room. However, he slowly lowered his arm. "Jackass." He muttered, turning now. His back was to Brock, giving him a sort of cold shoulder. "I guess we're.. breaking up."

Breaking up? Who the hell said any about that?

"I didn't say we were breaking up." Brock reached to grab the Canadian's arm. Tyson pulled away. "Tyson." Now, he tried a softer approach, lowering his voice. "I'm leaving. We can still.. you know.. be together."

Tyson almost laughed, bitterly. He slowly turned around to face the taller, older wrestler. "No, we can't. You said you were going to stay. And you lied, Brock." He said softly. "So, you're going. And I'm saying goodbye." He took a step back, turned around to leave to the door. From behind, Brock's strong hands grabbed his arms, stopping him in his tracks.

_Just one more moment  
That's all that's needed  
Like wounded soldiers  
In need of feeling..  
_

Tyson almost gave in. He almost turned around and embraced Brock, brought him close. But he didn't. He kept his eyes forward, his face set in stone. "Let me go." He ordered. The hands didn't release him, though. "Tyson." It was Brock's turn to speak. "Stay right here."

He couldn't. He couldn't. Not watch Brock walk away. Tyson wiggled a bit and broke away from the arms holding him. He opened the door to the locker room and walked right out. Out of Brock's life.

_Time to be honest  
This time I'm pleading  
Please don't dwell on it_  
_'Cause I didn't mean it _  
_I can't believe I said  
_

That night, Tyson spent his misery crying in the lap of Natalya, as the Hart princess stroked his hair, murmuring softly. Broken up, but they were still good friends. Good enough that she was comforting him in his unhappiness from the break up. A little part of her was silently coming up with ways to violently beat up

_I'd lay my love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter  
'Cause I made it up  
_

"Stupid jackass.." Tyson buried his face against the blonde woman's stomach, letting her pet at his hair. "Ssh.. Ty, it's alright.." Natalya whispered. She still petted his hair, the room quiet other then the sound of the sniffles.

_Forgive me now.._

Brock wasn't sure how he could ever, ever get Tyson to forgive him. For walking right out. He was angry. At Tyson for throwing such a bitch fit about the whole thing. They were both grown men for god's sake, there was no reason to act like such a baby. He was angry at himself, perhaps, for not telling him the truth sooner. That the plan was to come back, beat the shit out of a few people and then leave again.

_By now you know that  
I'd come for you  
No one but you  
Yes, I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to_

In the days that followed, Tyson found himself picking up his cellphone and checking through the text messages, the missed calls. Maybe, he was wrong to do this, but a small part of him was hoping for a sign. A sign that Brock had been lying, that maybe he was coming back or that the older man was thinking of him. That Brock might want to talk to him..

When he saw no messages or calls from the man, Tyson closed his phone and tossed it aside in his duffel bag again.

_I finally know just_  
_What it means_  
_To let some one in_  
_To see the side of me_

_ That no one does or ever will _  
_So if you're ever lost and_  
_Find yourself all alone_  
_I'd search forever_  
_Just to bring you home_

Tyson wished Brock was right there. Laying beside him in the hotel bed, wrapped up together in each other's arms, so warm and comfortable. Tyson felt so safe in Brock's arms. Like nothing could harm him..

_ Here and now, it's a vow_

Before the fights, Brock sat in the locker room. Right before he put the gloves on, he would sit on the leather couch and take out his phone to look at it. 'No calls' flashed across the screen when he checked. Not a one from the Canadian. Not even a text message of 'Hey, how are you?' Nothing at all. It felt like Tyson didn't even want to talk to him anymore. Not even for a friendly chat.

_By now you know that  
I'd come for you  
No one but you_  
_Yes, I'd come for you_  
_But only if you told me to_

Brock put the cellphone away, closed his eyes.. and just thought. About every little thing that made Tyson.. himself. That bright little smile.. those big brown eyes that stared up at him with such love and adoration.

_I'd fight for you_

Every time he would think he'd have to defend Tyson's honor. Defend that beautiful little Canadian. There was no way in hell anyone would miss with what belonged to Brock Lesnar.

_I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you _  
_No matter what gets in my way_

_As long as there's still life in me_  
_No matter what, remember_

_You know I'll always come for you_

His torn knee meniscus was either a wake up call or a bit of stupidity. Maybe, it was a break or something, a chance to get his head cleared. Since the breakup, nearly five months ago, his head was a whirl. Couple dates and none of them measured up to what he hoped for.

"Here, honey." Natalya handed him the crutches, helping to stand Tyson upright from the catering table. The now Punjabi princess smiled as Tyson smiled, tiredly. "The show's almost over, then I'll drive us to the airport."

"Sounds good." Tyson leaned on the crutches, using those to hobble after his ex-girlfriend. There was a couple of monitors set up and a few Superstars and Divas watched the show. Right now there was the big boss man Vince, practically eating Paul Heyman up. Torturing.

Tyson smirked a bit. Good. Creeper guy deserved it, after all.

_No matter what gets in my way_  
_As long as there's still life in me_  
_No matter what, remember_  
_You know I'll always come for you_

His heart nearly exploded out of his chest as the music started. He knew that music so well. He didn't have to look at Nattie to realize how shocked she was as well. Brock.. fucking Lesnar. Walking out onto the ramp. Tyson nearly collapsed, the crutches the only thing holding him up. "Brock.." He whispered.

He watched as Brock practically broke Vince in two. Like he was nothing at all. Tyson.. smiled. He actually smiled at it. That was the Brock Lesnar he knew and he loved.

"Nattie, I'll be back." Tyson glanced out of his eye at her. He shook his head. "Stop. I'll be alright, Nattie. I just... I might not be coming home with you." He said quietly. With the crutches he made his way towards the Gorilla position where all of the wrestlers went in and out, waiting. He waited... keeping a little bit back.

Finally, the curtains were shoved aside as Brock made his way out. Trailing behind him, Paul was rambling. Rambling like a deranged man, sure to lose his job. "I can NOT believe what you've just done! How could you- How could?!"

Brock ignored him. He kept walking forward. He knew what he wanted, who he wanted. "Shut up." He growled the warning, which silenced Paul immediately. "Get out of my fucking way." He turned his head a couple times to look. Searching.. maybe hoping..

_No matter what, remember_  
_You know I'll always come for you_

Tyson shifted the crutches, hobbling forward. As quickly as he could. "Brock." He said softly. When Brock turned, Tyson.. smiled at the light he saw enter the man's eyes. The surprise, but the happiness. "Hey.."

".. Hey, Tyson."

_I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember  
You know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you_

* * *

Alright, this was a BrockTyson and I actually kinda really enjoyed it. I would have had it up sooner, but I haven't had power for 36 hours, because of a bad snow storm. Booo! But, yeah. So, I hope you like it and I'd like to do more requests if people want.


	5. JeffEdge

**Jeff Hardy/Edge**

This was one I had in my files from a while ago, but I like it and I love Jedam. Wanted to post it, so read and review. Don't own anyone, just the little idea.

* * *

"Oh, Edge! I love you so much!" Lita held up her arms, going to embrace the blonde haired Champion. Edge held up a hand, stopping her. Her smile faded. "But, my love.. what's the matter?"

"I'm sorry, Amy." Edge said, turning away. "I'm afraid there's another one in my life! No longer you!"

"What?" Lita frowned. "But, my babe.. aren't my large fake breasts and ugly red rat hair enough for you anymore?" She asked, trying to take his hand.

Edge still pulled away. "Sorry, toots. But there's someone else who I'm madly in love with!"

"Who is she!" Lita demanded. "I want to know who this hussy is right now!"

"Don't call the love of my life and the future mother of my children a hussy!" Edge turned around, glaring at her viciously. "He is the one I love."

"HE?" Lita gasped, holding a hand against her chest. "You have fallen in love with a MAN? Oh, Edge!"

"That's right, bitch!" Both turned to look, Edge's face lighting up with a smile. "My love!"

Jeff Hardy smiled, throwing his hair back over his shoulder. He quickly hurried to Edge, practically leaping on top of the man. He wrapped his arms around his neck and legs around his waist, Edge eagerly kissing at his lips.

Once the kiss was broken, Jeff turned his head to smirk at the shocked Lita. "That's right, slut. He's ALL MINE."

"No! No! NO!"

"And Lita screamed angrily as she realized she was no good trash and Edge loved Jeff Hardy more then her!" Jeff announced with a gleeful giggle, holding up the Lita action figure in his hand. On the floor beside his leg, the action figure of himself and Edge were still locked together, 'kissing'. "And so the nasty, ugly slutty bitch decided to kill herself by being thrown into a wall!"

Jeff held the action figure and threw it with another happy giggle out the door of his locker room. It crashed into the wall, one of the arms loosening itself and falling off. Jeff giggled happily. His giggles softened, then stopped when he saw a certain blonde haired Canadian paused in his walking, picking up the broken action figure.

Adam turned his head, looking at Jeff, curiously. Huuh.. Alright then. This was rather interesting... "You know what, I don't want to even know, Hardy." He said, tossing the action figure back into the room, before he walked away.

".." Jeff felt embarrassed and mortified. He should have remembered to actually lock the locker room door, BEFORE deciding to play with the toys. He took a glance down at the still interlocked action figures. Yeah, if only.

* * *

I have NO idea where dis came from. But I love the pairing of Jeff Hardy and Edge. It's awesome, really.


	6. MizWade

**Kiss**

**Miz/Wade Barrett**

Another little bit, which is a kind of random pairing that I thought of one day. I do think they'd be cute together. This is also for Valentine's day, that is approaching. Little fluff. Don't own anyone, but the little idea.

* * *

This was rather knew. Mike rose an eyebrow, staring at the candy in front of him. A Hershey's kiss. Actually, more then one. It seemed to be a trail of kisses, leading to his locker room. Well, his shared locker room with his best friend, John Morrison.

But Morrie was out.. and further more, Morrie wasn't interested in him in a romantic sense. Against his better judgement, Mike shouldered his duffel bag and continued to walk on his way to the locker room. The last candy kiss stopped just at the door.

Mike slowly reached out. He gently grasped the doorknob, slowly turning it and opening. Carefully and slowly, he stepped inside of the locker room.

"Happy Valentine's day, Michael."

Only one person ever called him by his first name. That would be.. Wade Barrett. Wade, of course. Mike smiled as he looked up to the taller Brit man. "Happy Valentine's day, Wade.." He smiled and had to laugh as Wade placed a Hershey's kiss, unwrapped, in between his teeth.


	7. RandyCody

**Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes**

Yaaay! More writings. I like this pairing too. It's awfully cute. Like before, I don't own anyone, just my little idea.

* * *

Randy brought his car to a stop in the driveway, turning it off now. "Alright, let's go in and get her." When his passenger didn't move, he frowned. "Codes?"

Cody lifted his head a bit and looked over at the older man. "Hmm? Oh, right." That was why they were there. To pick up Alanna for the four days that they had off. So, the little girl could spend time with her father. "You go in. I'll wait here."

Randy frowned still. He unbuckled his seat belt, but he did not get up. In fact, he sat there beside the younger brunette. "What's the matter?" He asked gently. He reached over to take Cody's hand, only for it to be pulled away. "Cody."

"I just.." In his hands, Cody twisted his seat belt. Needing something to just fiddle with. "Sam doesn't like me, you know that." What woman would like her former husband's lover, of all things? "She hates me and I don't.. want her to say something bad in front of Alanna." Alanna loved Cody. She thought he was funny and acted like a big kid around her.

"Baby-boy.." Randy tried again to take Cody's hand. Cody let him take the hand, the older man sliding their fingers together, gently. "Sam understands. We've worked this out." Samantha and Randy had joint-custody of their little girl, but Alanna lived with Sam most of the time. "She's not angry."

Hah. Randy had to be blind. The look Sam gave Cody every time she saw him was enough to freeze water. "Sure, Ran.. Look." Cody had to force a smile, looking at his older lover. "Go get her and we'll go to the zoo. You did promise her lions and tigers." He added.

Randy smiled. He did promise.. The viper leaned over, softly kissing Cody's lips now. "I'll be right back." He released Cody's hand, opening the car door and climbing out. He closed the door, heading up the path to the front door. He rang the bell, waiting for someone to answer.

The door was flung open. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Randy smiled. "Hi, baby girl." He reached down, scooping the little girl into his arms. "I missed you, Lana." He pressed a few kisses to her face. Alanna giggled, wrapping her small arms tight around her father's neck. "Missed you, Daddy!" Her father smiled and carried her into the house, closing the door with his foot.

"Mama, look!" Alanna announced as she was carried into the kitchen area. "Daddy's back!" She giggled as Randy set her down on the counter. Sam smiled. "Hey, Randy." She opened her arms to accept the hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Little stiff, sore." Randy squeezed her gently. "But, I'm good. How're you and Lana?"

Sam smiled at her daughter now. "Alanna's been doing good. She loves to do ballet." She looked up at her ex-husband, her expression changing. It looked flat. "How's Cody?" She asked.

Randy glanced over, seeing that Alanna was watching them, curiously. "Lana, go and get your things, huh?" He took hold of her, setting her down on the floor. "Scoot, baby."

Obeying, Alanna ran out of the kitchen as fast as her little five year old feet would take her. Randy turned to face his ex-wife, crossing his arms over his broad chest as he spoke. "Cody's fine. He's afraid you're gonna bite his head off he comes inside to get Alanna."

Well... Samantha smiled tightly. "Well, I'm sorry if I can't force myself to like your lover, Randy. But if that's the jackass you left me for-"

"Sam."

Samantha threw her hands up into the air. "I let you have joint-custody, Randy. That's enough. I don't have to like your boyfriends." She turned to her ex, closing her eyes, then opening them again. She breathed out. "I'm sorry. Just take Alanna and have fun. She hasn't seen you in so long."

Randy frowned at her. He turned to his daughter as Alanna ran inside the room, dragging her Princess and the Frog suitcase behind her. "Hey, Lana. Ready to go?" He knelt down to her, taking her little hand in his.

"Let's go!"

He had to smile. His daughter was so incredibly adorable. Randy stood, holding her hand as they walked to the front door. "We're gonna go to the zoo. See all the animals with Cody."

Alanna smiled brightly. "Lions and tigers and bears!"

"Oh my." Randy finished with a smile. He helped Alanna down the stairs and to the path, towards the car. "Give Daddy your suit case and you can climb in." He stopped, opening the back door for her. Cody turned around in his seat as Alanna was helped into the backseat. "Well, hey, Lana."

"Hi, Cody!" Alanna greeted him cheerfully. She leaned forward in her seat, lightly kissing at his cheek. Cody smiled. She was utterly adorable. Randy closed the trunk and walked around to the driver's seat again.

After climbing in, he buckled his seat belt, as did Alanna. "Everyone ready to go?"

"Ready!"

Cody smiled at his lover, reaching over to gently wrap his hand around Randy's bicep. He squeezed it gently. "I'm ready."

Randy smiled in return, starting up the car again. Time for just some family time.

* * *

Aww. Small cuteness with a real issue. I'm gonna post some longer fics soon and those are gonna be rated M for real. Slashy sex.


	8. Jeffedge 2

**Snow**

Whoo! More. This is a small drabble, full of some fluff. Relationship, lala. It's a Jedam. Don't own anyone, just enjoy.

* * *

"Addy, I'm cold!" Jeff whined softly, rubbing his arms through his coat. He was so cold.. He was a southern boy. Not someone who liked the snow, like those weird Canadians, who lived in the snow. His Mountain man boyfriend.

"Baby, just relax!" Adam turned around to face his girlfriend, his hazel eyes bright and wide. The two of them were trekking through the snow a bit aways from Adam's mother's house. Where they were spending Christmas. Jeff stuck out his lower lip in a pout, following after the older blonde. "Fine. M'coming."

Adam just grinned. He turned and kicked a bit of snow out of the way as they walked. Finally, he stopped and turned towards Jeff. "Eyes closed now, baby." Jeff didn't move. "Please?"

Jeff finally closed his eyes. "Alright, what am I doing- Addy?" His shoulders were gently grabbed and he was steered towards the direction. He felt his body being led up stairs now, carefully. So he didn't fall right on his face. "Alright, almost there." Adam murmured. Yes, yes. "Stop."

Jeff stopped and reached out. His gloved hands grabbed a railing, holding onto it. "Addy?"

"Open!"

Slowly, Jeff opened his eyes and blinked a couple times. He turned his head, looking out at the snow of the field before them. His eyes softened. Oh, Adam..

Drawn in the snow was a very large heart with the words 'Adam and Jeff forever' It looked like.. it had taken a long time. Adam smiled, sliding his arms around Jeff's waist from behind. Bringing him close against his warm body. "How'd I do?" He whispered.

"It's beautiful, Addy.."


	9. ChrisPhil

**ChrisPhil**

Whoot. Chris Jericho and CM Punk. More little fics that I had stashed in my files. Enjoy, review. Request. Etc. Yay! Don't own anyone, though. Just a fun fic.

* * *

Phil purred lightly, tilting his head a bit as he felt the lips brush along his neck. It felt really good.. really nice.. "Mmn.." He moved a hand up, lightly pressing on the back of Chris's neck.

The two of them were just resting in the bed, enjoying the slight peace they could have, before they had to make it to the show, that night. "Chrissy.."

"Mm.. you know what I was thinking?" Chris murmured against his neck, lightly pecking the soft skin. He nibbled, smiling as the raven mewled.

"Hah.. I didn't know blondes could think.." Phil murmured in return, keeping his head tilted to keep the attention on his neck going. Felt amazing.. "Easy with the fucking teeth.." He growled as Chris bit down a bit.

Chris released his neck, still pressing softly. "Mm.. I was thinking, Mr. fucking smart ass.. that your hair's black."

"Wow.." Phil chuckled, with a roll of his eyes. "It's nice to know that old age hasn't made you color blind." He sighed lightly. "Yes. My hair's black. What about it?"

"Your pubic hair isn't."

Say WHAT now?

Phil moved a hand and shoved at Chris's head. He pushed the older blonde off of him, glaring at Chris now. Still curious.. "What the fuck are you talking about?" He asked.

Chris rubbed his forehead, sitting up a bit now. Well, ow. "Well, I noticed it when we were having sex. Your pubic hair's blonde. So, what, you dye your hair?"

Well.. yes. He had been doing that for a couple of years. Phil put a hand up, touching the mussed raven strands. "So what? Lots of people dye their hair."

He knew for a fact that Chris dyed all of the grey spots, even if they weren't really there.

Chris shrugged a bit. "I dunno.. It's kinda sexy, if you think about it. That you're.. different down there.. kind of exotic.." He purred, starting to lean over the raven. "Let's wrestle, baby."

Fucking pervert.. It was a good thing Chris had a fucking big dick to satisfy Phil. Otherwise, he was of no real use.


	10. JeffEdge3

**Jeff/Adam**

**Jeff Hardy/Edge** Jeff and Adam. Yaay! My total favorite pairing of all. This one has sillyness, Jeff in a skirt and some sex. Molesting. So, enjoy. Review! Don't own no one. This is just for fun.

* * *

Once upon a time in a little town in North Carolina, a place called Cameron, there lived two young brothers. The oldest was a boy named Matthew, who either preferred Matt or Matty if his brother liked too. The younger brother was named Jeffery, Jeff or Jeffy at times.

Both brothers were considered good looking, allow they looked nothing alike. Matt was tall, tanned with dark black hair that curled and fell down his shoulders. He had warm chocolate brown eyes that would turn darker when angry. A rare thing, unless his brother was being hurt.

Jeff was very different. He was tall, but still considered short. Often he was mistaken for a girl, being small, pale skinned. He was gifted with green eyes, blond hair that was sometimes different colors, depending on what day or week it was.

The two of them lived in their parents home, given to them when their parents had passed. At 21, Matt took care of the house and his little brother. Jeff was going to finish up his last year of high school at least.

"After work, I'm gonna go and visit Shannon. He said he needed my help with something," Matt tugged on his jacket, then grabbed his keys from the little coffee. Both brothers shared a little sneer. Their blond haired friend could do a lot on his own, but he liked to be lazy.

"Okay, Matty," Jeff tugged his legs up onto the couch with him, wrapping his arms around them. He leaned back a bit. "You don't have to do it, I can help Shannon." He pouted lightly at Matt's look. "What?"

The raven haired brother sighed, tucking his keys into his pocket. "Jeff, Shannon's house is through the woods. I don't want you going through there." For good reason. Lately people had been disappearing in the woods and turning up.. Half eaten. "Stay in the house."

Jeff pouted. It was a nice, sunny day out. He didn't want to stay in the house. "C'mon, Matty? Pwease?" He stuck out his lip in another effort at a cute pout. He was rewarded with a little tweak on the nose.

"Stay in doors. I'll bring us home some dinner." Matt smiled, pressing a kiss to his brother's cheek. Jeff pouted, but he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Matt's cheek. "Meanie ol' Matty."

Matt was mean. God, Jeff was 18. He could handle himself now.

After a few minutes of brooding unhappily, Jeff suddenly bounced up with a smile. He heard the timer ding in the kitchen and he hurried in. Matt couldn't cook, but Jeff loved to bake. Right now he was making chocolate chip cookies.

He removed them from the oven, setting them to cool. Shannon would like these cookies, he always gobbled them up. The blond haired male smoothed a hand over his hair. Today it was a rainbow celebration. Red, blue, pink everything.

A little idea popped up into his head. He could easily handle himself for this to deliver a treat and help his best friend out. While his cookies were cooling, Jeff headed upstairs to get his clothes changed. He popped back downstairs at least ten minutes later, dress in a little black skirt, a silver chain across the front. He was wearing a dark red, off the shoulder top. Little bands covered his wrists and a pair of black boots fell over his feet.

A perfect outfit for a little walk in the woods.

The youngest brother was also a bit of a Diva.

A few minutes later Jeff was heading out of the house, locking the doors up behind him. In a little bag slung over his shoulder was the wrapped cookies. The path into the woods was simple, straight with only a few little curves around. After a few minutes of walking Jeff began to hum, filling up the silence with his music.

Unaware to Jeff, there was a pair of dark hazel eyes staring right at him. The bushes twitched and a few branches creaked along the way. Jeff didn't notice anything yet, he just continued to hum and headed through the forest.

A tongue ran slowly, licking his lips at the tempting little sight in front of him. This looked delicious... Delicious and an easy prey. The creature pounced.

"Ah!" Jeff jumped back, tripping over a branch and landing sprawled on his ass. "Ow.." He gave a little whine, pushing himself up to his elbows. What the hell had leapt in front of him? He lifted his head, his green eyes widening a little. A pale pink blush appeared on his cheeks.

The creature grinned down at him. It wasn't a creature, it was a man. Almost.. a man. Tall, tanned skin with short blond hair, that fell along his shoulders. He was bare chested, only a pair of jeans covering his lower body. Jeff's eyes slowly trailed up, widening a little more at the sight of dark gray ears perched on top of the man's head. If he looked, he'd see the blond tail that twitched and swished behind the man.

Oh, wow...

"Well, well.." The man licked his lips again, staring down at the rainbow haired male in front of him. His eyes lowered, staring at the revealed pale legs and higher. His pale lips curled into a smirk. Jeff's skirt had twisted up, revealing the edges of white lace panties. Oh, this would be a yummy treat. "And who do we have here?"

Jeff lowered his eyes, quickly moving to his knees and tugging his skirt low. He pushed himself up to his feet, picking up the bag. His poor cookies better not have been smashed! Besides, Matt told him never to talk to strangers. "None.. of your business." He finally spoke, his voice soft.

If anything the man's smirk widened further. "Mm.. But, I just want us to get acquainted." He took a step close, watching how Jeff's shoulders tensed. He sniffed the air, fighting the urge to lick his lips again. He could smell the fear and worry in this boy's moves. "Come on.. I'll tell you my name, if you tell me yours."

Jeff bit into his bottom lip, the pale pink flush still on his cheeks. That sounded like a fair trade. "What's.. your name then?"

"Adam. My name is Adam," He pushed his hair back, the locks falling back into place.

Adam? Jeff smiled a bit. That was a nice name. Slowly, he allowed a moment for his eyes to roam over Adam's bare chest, down to his legs and the slight twitch of his tail. He had a strong urge to suddenly reach out and pet it.

"Your name."

Jeff snapped out of his thoughts, the blush darkening on his face when Adam snickered. "Jeff.. My name is Jeff." He tightened his grip on his bag, lowering his eyes a bit. He looked back up, his heart beginning to pound as Adam took a few steps closer to him.

"Jeff.. Mm, I like that name.." Adam licked his lips, raising a hand. He slowly ran his fingers down along Jeff's side, up to his arm. He liked the way this little human shivered at his touch. Not out of disgust, but out of interest it seemed. "And where are you going, Jeff?"

He swallowed. "To my friend Shannon's house. He wants- Uuhn!" Jeff grunted, his back slammed up against the trunk of a tree. Adam grinned at the rainbow's squeak as he shoved up the black skirt, already dragging his claws lightly along the pale skin.

"G.. Get off of me!" Jeff's protest turned into a sudden groan, feeling Adam's claws grip hold of the front of his panties. "Ooh.. Oh.." He tilted his head back, mouth falling open slightly as Adam's lips brushed across his neck. The blond wolf opened his mouth a little, brushing his fangs slowly across his prey's throat. Just a little taste.. and it was delicious.

Adam leaned up a bit more, dark hazel eyes meeting with the startled green ones. "I bet your friend can wait.. We can have some time alone.. No one's around.." His fingers squeezed at the growing bulge in Jeff's panties. The shorter male let out a cry, his head tilting back against the tree.

No, no, no. This wasn't.. He didn't even know what was happening! The hands on Jeff's thigh, on his groin felt so nice. "Please, stop.." Jeff begged softly, turning his head off to the side. He moaned softly as lips touched his neck again, beginning to lick and nibble on the soft skin.

"Please.."

There was only one thing to do in a situation like this.

Adam yelped in pain, jerking back and clutching his knee where Jeff had kicked it. "Ah, you little bitch!" He was rewarded with another hit, this time from the bag Jeff had been carrying. Jeff panted, clutching his bag tightly. He didn't care if his cookies were smashed, he just turned and ran down the path.

"Ah, ah!" Adam pounded the dirt with his fist for a moment, keeping his head down to try and lessen the pain. It fucking hurt! That little bitch... He was going to pay for what he'd done to Adam. No one.. NO ONE assaulted him like that and lived afterwards.

After Adam had the feeling back in his knee and his head had stopped hurting, he stood up. Jeff had gone a long way.. So, he'd easily bypass him and head to the house. He knew of one house just on the edge of the forest, where this 'Shannon' probably lived. It was easy to find and soon Adam was there. He went first to the front door, reaching and ripping off the note.

_'Matt, I went to Shane's house. Got bored with waiting for you. Be back later, Shannon.'_

Adam grinned, crumbling up the note and tossing it aside. There wouldn't be any Jeff when he was all done with the feisty blond. He raised a hand, his sharp claws lengthening. He stuck it in the keyhole, turning it slightly and managing to pick the lock.

Meanwhile, Jeff had finally stopped running, holding his bag tight as he started to come up on Shannon's house. He didn't notice the little ball of white paper that was the note on the ground, knocking quietly on the door. "Shannon?" he called. "Shan, I brought cookies!"

"Come in!" The voice was muffled, but sounded a little like Shannon.

Jeff walked inside, kicking the door closed behind him. The house was dark. "Shan, you forget to pay your electric bill again?" he called, setting his bag on the kitchen counter.

No one answered.

Jeff walked through the house to find his friend, finally pushing open the bedroom door. "Shannon?" he asked softly. He slowly walked in. He yelped, spinning around when the door slammed shut, locking.

"Hello there, Jeffy."

Adam walked out of the shadows, grinning. The light from outside bounced off his teeth, fangs glistening and gleaming. Jeff backed up, scared. Adam licked his lips as he moved closer. "I WAS just going to kill you. Kill you for attacking me like that." He looked Jeff up and down with a leer. "But I think there's something better I can do."

Jeff squeaked when he fell back against Shannon's bed, his skirt falling up a little more. "W-What did you do to S-Shannon?"

"Your little friend was gone when I got here." Adam crawled onto the bed, pinning Jeff down. "Now we're all alone.. I don't have to kill you.. " His hand moved, claws dragging lightly up Jeff's thigh and squeezing the front of his panties again.  
"I just want some of this.. "

Jeff moaned at the hand, trying to push Adam off. "P-Please.. Stop.. " He didn't want this.. but it didn't look like he had a choice.

Adam just grinned. He moved Jeff, bending the small blonde almost all the way over, his feet up almost at his head with his ass in the air and his shoulders, neck, and head on the bed. It looked like he'd attempted to do a backwards somersault and got stuck halfway through.

Jeff wiggled in the position, Adam keeping him in it. The little blonde squeaked, feeling Adam's fingers pull his skirt up and practically rip off his panties. "Mm.. " Adam growled softly, running his claws lightly across the pale skin of Jeff's ass. He spread his cheeks, leering at the little pink pucker. He moved to his knees, keeping Jeff in position.

Jeff gasped, moaning suddenly when he felt Adam's tongue press against his entrance, licking and lapping hungrily. "Nn.. F-Fuck.. "

Adam growled as he kept eating Jeff's ass, loving the taste. Fucking sweet.. delicious. He moved his hand down, pressing his fingers into Jeff's mouth. "Suck."

Jeff moaned when Adam's tongue returned, not able to go against Adam's order with the digits in his mouth. He sucked on Adam's fingers, getting them plenty wet. The blonde wolf pulled his hand back, still licking as he pushed two fingers past Jeff's entrance. Adam groaned softly. Jeff was fucking TIGHT!

Jeff wiggled and squirmed at the fingers and Adam's tongue, moaning. This shouldn't have been happening.. but it felt too good to stop..

"Mm.. C'mere.. " Adam pulled away from the small blonde, tugging him around to his hands and knees. He gripped Jeff's hair, tugging his head down. "Suck me. Get my dick nice and wet for that tight little ass of yours." His jeans were already pulled down.

Jeff swallowed, but Adam wasn't taking no for an answer. He moved his mouth over Adam's cock, sucking lightly on the heated flesh.

"Mm.. Good little bitch," Adam growled, his hand tightening in Jeff's hair. He reached back with his other hand, pushing his fingers back into Jeff as he sucked his cock.

"Mm.. " Jeff moaned around Adam's cock at the fingers, his eyes closing.

Adam groaned, tugging his fingers out and tugging Jeff's head up. He turned the small blonde around, keeping him on his hands and knees. He didn't waste any time, thrusting hard into the little male.

Jeff cried out at the sudden entry, his head falling down against his chest as his hands clenched in the sheets. "Nn.. "

"Mm.. So tight.. Fucking hot, bitch.. " Adam growled as he started a rough, hard pace, not bothering to give Jeff a chance to even adjust. Not that Jeff was really complaining.

"Mm.. A-Adam.. " Jeff moaned, Adam gripping his hips tight as he fucked him. His claws lengthened, digging into Jeff's skin. The small blonde could feel the wolf's breath on the back of his neck as he leaned over him, his fangs dragging across his neck.

"Fucking hot.. " Adam's hand moved down, wrapping around Jeff's cock to stroke. "You wanna cum, bitch? Cum all over your friend's bed?"

Jeff just moaned, cumming over Shannon's bed. Adam grunted as the walls around his cock tightened, releasing deep inside the small blonde. "Mm.. "

Adam smirked a bit as he pulled out of Jeff, still leaning over him as he drug his fangs across his neck again. Jeff shivered at the feeling.

"Wanna make you mine," Adam growled, starting to dig his fangs in a bit. One bite.. and Jeff would be his forever. A wolf like him..

Jeff shivered again, actually a little scared at the thought.

"Hey, Shannon! You here?"

Matt..

Adam was gone before Jeff could realize, the small blonde pulling his skirt down as much as he could. He blushed a dark red when Matt walked into the room, flipping the light on. "Jeff? What're you doing here?"

"I.. came to give Shannon some cookies. F-Fell asleep.. "

Matt seemed to believe it, taking Jeff's hand to lead him back home. The small blonde tried not to wince or limp. He didn't notice a pair of hazel eyes watching him from the bushes, his hand absently going to his neck as he was led out of the woods.

* * *

There! I did it! Well, I did something. A full smutty kind of thing. Long and with a molestation and some Jedam sex. The thought of Adam as a wolf, at least half a wolf is sexy. Maybe, he'll return and claim his mate.


	11. TysonBrock 3

**BrockTyson**

Well, another Brock Lesnar, Tyson Kidd. I'm really starting to like this pairing. Just because. So, read, review. Request some fics if people want. Enjoy!

* * *

"Brock, really. I'm fine." Not that Tyson minded having his ex-boyfriend to wait on him. Hand and foot. Well, yes.. technically, they were still exes. The two of them.. had discussed.. becoming a couple again. It just didn't seem official, yet..

The brunette smiled as his leg was lifted up and a cushion was placed underneath it, now. "Brock, really."

"Stop protesting, cause I'm gonna do it." Brock smiled himself. He made sure Tyson's leg was elevated, carefully. He moved and took a seat beside the small brunette now. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

Tyson shrugged his shoulders a bit. "Well.. a bit better. The doctor said my ankle's doing better. And Nattie's taking good care of me too." He didn't want to be home alone.. so, he was just traveling with Natalya.. and to see Brock, now. See the man he really loved. More then anything..

Brock smiled again. He leaned over, pressing a light kiss against Tyson's soft cheek. Tyson smiled at the soft kiss. Other then that, there was nothing else that Brock had done. He hadn't gone further then a kiss with the brunette. Kept it slow, small.

"I got something to do," Brock said now. His large hand lightly cupped Tyson's chin, tilting his head so the brunette would look at him. "You stay here. Rest your leg."

The Canadian resisted the urge to smirk, almost giggling as Brock's little mother henning. It was really kind of cute, sweet. "I promise I will sit here and not move a muscle. Maybe." He had to giggle as the older man glared at him, lightly. "I won't move. I promise." Good boy. Brock pressed another kiss against his cheek, softly.

It was just a few minutes, before Tyson was left alone in the locker room. The brunette stared at his sneakers for a moment, humming quietly. Well, now he was just bored. Natalya had a match with Khali and Hornswoggle.. Justin was off doing something. Probably getting a different tag team partner since he was out of commission for a while. Plus, he was kind of hungry.

So, Tyson gathered up his crutches, putting them into position. With those, he hobbled out of the locker room and out into the hallway. A good thing was that the arena had various tables set up with food or drink. Once he found one, Tyson smiled. Hungry.

"Well, hi there."

Tyson paused, holding the apple in his hand. He turned around to look behind him. Brad Maddox smiled at the brunette, leaning now against the table. "Brad Maddox."

"I know who you are," Tyson wasn't stupid. He took a bite of his apple, looking at the other man now. "Can I help you?" He asked lightly.

Brad still smiled. "You actually can help me, cause I can help you." His hand slid across the table, lightly resting on Tyson's arm. The shorter brunette glanced over to see. Alright.. "You see, as the Raw Managing Supervisor now.."

"You're Vickie's assistant."

The smile faded. But it was back just as quick. "Either way. You and me can make a little arrangement." He moved his hand, trailing it over his arm to rest on his shoulder now. "You scratch my back.. I'll scratch yours." He moved closer towards the Canadian.

Tyson swallowed, holding the apple tight. God.. if he was reading what Maddox meant, the man was proposing sex, in exchange for a push in the company. "Look, Brad. I really don't think that's a good idea.." He took a step back, away from the brunette, which was difficult with his leg.

Brad smiled. "Oh, come on.." He reached over and took hold of both of Bruce's arms, holding them tight. "It's just one little thing.. Get you out of low-card.." He whispered.

"Look, get off of me, Maddox." Tyson warned. He struggled a bit, trying not to wince at the tight grip. "Get the fuck off!" He managed to raise his arm, slamming the apple against Brad's temple. Luckily, that was enough for Brad to yelp and release him. It just wasn't enough for him to get away.

Brad grabbed his arm again, slamming his fist sharply into Tyson's rib. The Canadian yelped as he fell to the floor, hissing in pain. From the hit and the pain on his leg. Tyson opened his eyes, starting to try and back away, quickly. He stopped and smiled a bit, looking.. behind Brad.

Brad glared down at him, rubbing apple away from his face. "What the hell are you smiling at." He demanded angrily. Little bitch, he'd make him pay. All of the color drained from his face as a large hand clamped down onto his shoulder and he was thrown suddenly into the table.

Brock growled, his face reddening with anger as he kicked at the former referee, making sure he felt a good amount of pain. For even touching Tyson like that. He gave Brad a last sharp kick, his foot hitting him right in the temple.

Tyson smiled from his position on the floor. Despite his pain, he smiled and watched as Brock defended him. That was.. a rather welcoming sight. Just like the old days. "Brock?" He asked softly. "Can you help me up?" That voice seemed to be the only thing that mattered. Brock turned around, the anger disappearing from his face.

He walked over to the brunette, kneeling down. One arm slipped underneath Tyson and the other arm helping to pull him up now. Brock picked him up, holding the small brunette in his arms. "You okay?" There was worry in his voice, almost hidden, but Tyson heard it. Heard it and he smiled now. "I'm fine, Brock. Trust me."

Now, that there was a knight in shining armor to rescue him again..


	12. SethRandy

Seth/Randy

Which have noticed that Seth Rollins seems to be the little bitch of the Shield. With their recent feuding with Randy, Sheamus and Big Show, I kinda thought of something small like this. More slashly. I own nobody.

0000

"Hah.. come on.. Hnnm.." Nails dug into the equipment case the two toned haired man was currently bent over. "Fuck.. Fuck me like a man.."

A hand curled in the two toned hair, giving it a sharp pull. "Fuck.. watch your mouth, you little cunt.." The voice growled in his ear, tugging.

Seth groaned softly, arching his hips just a bit. Playfully.. "Mm.. thought you could.. fuck me like a man, Orton.." He knew Randy could. He just liked to tease and taunt a bit, making the viper further riled up. Seth hissed as teeth dug their way into his neck. "Ah! Jesus, fuck!"

Randy smirked around the mouthful of skin. That was teaching the little bitch a lesson about talking back. As it should have been.. Seth's place was down underneath Randy, like the good little bitch he was..


End file.
